Justin Lee-Lancaster
Justin Lee-Lancaster or simply Justin Lancaster was a powerful human of Eurasian descent. He graduated 1st in his class from the Prescott Elite Academy with honours. He specialises in various forms of magic and mental abilities. Early Life Born in London to Emma Lancaster and James Fulton , he at an early age was watched by multiple academies who wanted him as a student due to his famous parentage. At age 2 he was enrolled off to Tomahsa Boarding School for young boys where he met later good friend Daisuke Lee. He performed well at training tasks particularly accelling in close combat as well as intellectual pursuits in history. However, as a result of leaving home at such a young age, and the brutal nature of the school, he developed a very distant relationship with his parents. Teenage Years Upon turning 11, through the accelerated program at Tomahsa, Justin graduated to Vivvean Academy alongside his close friend Daisuke Lee. His time at Vivvean was very different from Tomahsa, the more competitve environment saw Justin dropping from top of class to a more average ranking. He also went through a period of self described "existential crisis". However, he has described this period as one of his happiest - it saw his relationship with Daisuke move past a platonic one to a romantic one. However, due to the stigmas around such relationships, the two agreed to keep it under veils and spent much of their time at the Academy apart. He choose to specialise in magical arts (including speling, potions and magical theory). In Summer 364 (local calender), on a field training exercise/work experience, Justin - alongside classmates Daisuke, Lydia Barseuse, Jennifer Lark and Ebon Fonseka were to take in a group of assassins for questioning to ultimately destroy the circle they were working for. Upon arrival of the site they tracked the group to, it was found that intel had been incorrect and there were far more of them than reported. The academy students were boxed in through a seal and were forced to fight at a disadvantage. During the fight Daisuke was killed however Justin managed to get his other classmates out of the seal through his originally created seal disruption spell (nicknamed "Lancaster's Wave" in his honour) but in the process was captured and taken to the assassin's base. It was in this time that he was thrust through many mental games intending to break him or get him to divulge information however he held firm. Later his classmates Lydia, Jennifer and Ebon along with Gavin Law rescued Justin and aided in bringing in the assassins (which was done by older students). Justin returned to Vivvean initially, but after finding it too hard to cope with everything too familiar decided to transfer academies. In Winter 365 he transferred to Prescott Elite Academy in a controversial choice. Prescott and new phase With his past behind, and a new determination fueled by hatred Justin dedicated all his time to the Academy. He was distant with his peers and often described as cold and exceedingly arrogant. He decided to pick up extra units in studying mental abilities, as a result of his imprisonment (and not wanting to be that exposed ever again). He broke off friendships with Lydia, Jennifer and Ebon and did not make new ones.